Frío parte del miedo
by Mari Pie85
Summary: Jack y Elsa tienen una hija que formara parte del equipo de los guardianes; sin embargo el hijo de Pitch trata de meterle miedo y con eso descontrola sus poderes para poder congelar el mundo de miedo...
1. Chapter 1

Habian pasado los años y Jack conocio a Elsa, ambos son muy felices juntos, 1 mes despus de casarse Elsa quedo embarazada de Jack.

_9 meses después…_

Jack: como te sientes Elsa.

Ana: oye le preguntas a cada rato.

Elsa: todos los días, despus de cumplir los 9 meses.

Jack: bueno esque no quiero esperar más.

Elsa: si, lo se, pero pron… aaah- dijo al sentir la contracción.

Jack: ahora si.

Elsa: si, duele aaah.

Ana: tranquila respira, traere un doctor.

Jack: que hago.

Ana: cuidala, no tardo.

Jack: esta bien, tranquila respira ondo, tu hermana no se tardar.

Elsa: eso espero.

Ana en cinco minutos llego con el doctor.

Doctor: Elsa, como se siente.

Elsa: creo que se rompi la fuente.

Doctor: si, entonces iniciemos, empuja.

Elsa hizo lo que el doctor le dijo empujar después de unos 10 minutos nacio la bebé.

Doctor: felicidades, es una hermosa niña.

Elsa estaba rendida del trabajo.

Jack: puedo- dijo para poder alzarla y el doctor le dio a la nia, la bebé tenía el pelo de color blanco y sus ojos color azul claro como un tipo de celeste.

Jack: mira nuestra hija- dijo acercandola a Elsa.

Elsa: si, es hermosa.

Ana: si, como van a llamarla.

Elsa: quetal Azucena.

Jack: si.

Ana: que hermoso nombre.

Elsa y Jack estaban muy felices por el nacimiento de su hija.

Días después Pitch seguía pensando que hacer para que haya miedo. Pero apesar Pitch tiene un hijo, después se dio cuenta sobre que Jack y Elsa acaban de tener una hija y saba que hacer...

_18 años después..._

Azucena se volvi una mujer hermosa y heredo los poderes de sus padres, con su pelo largo siempre usaba una diaema con un copo de nieve en el lado derecho. Usaba un vestido turquesa con un diseño de copos de nieve celestes y zapatillas turquesa.

Apesar Azucena estaba muy feliz ya que cuando cumpliera 18 y supiera usar bien sus poderes poda volverse parte del equipo de los guardianes.

Elsa: Azu vas a venir a desayunar, te va a agarrar tarde.

Azucena: ya voy- dijo bajando.

Jack: hola pequeña.- Jack siempre llamaba así a Azucena as apesar de ser una joven de 18, pero es su única hija.

Azucena: papá.

Jack: je je apurale.

Elsa: te veo muy feliz.

Azucena: si, ya puedo formar parte del equipo de los guardianes.

Jsck: si, has demostrado poder controlarlos.

Elsa: aunque es difícil.

Azucena: lo se, bueno me voy, llegare tarde.

Elsa: corre.

Jack: no puedo creer que ya tenga18 años.

Elsa: creecen tan rápido.

Jack: demaciado.

Mientras en el camino...

Mila: hola Azucena.

Mila es una amiga de Azucena de cabello color cafe con unos toques rojos y sus ojos cafes. Usaba un vestido verde y unas leggins negras.

Azucena: hola Mila.

Mila: como estas.

Azucena: bien, la verdad emocionada.

Mila: si cierto dentro de poco formaras parte del equipo.

Azucena: si.

Ambas llegaron al colegio,ambas caminaban entre los pasillos. Hasta que vieron a alguien de color como gris. Era Joey el hijo de Pitch...

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pd: * significa pensamiento.**

Mila: que pasa?.

Azucena: es Joey es el hijo de Pitch.- dijo congelando sus libros.

Mila: estas congelando tus libros.

Azucena: esto no es normal.

Mila: que quieres decir.

Azucena: jamás se han descontrolado.

Mila: no será miedo.

Azucena: no lo se, será mejor que vayamos a literatura.

_En clases…_

Prof: chicos el es Joey.- dijo presentándolo a la clase.

Joey: hola.

Azucena: *oh no que hace aquí*

Prof: bien sientate a la par de… Azucena.

Azucena: *no porque*.

Joey se sienta a su lado, poniendo a Azucena nerviosa.

Joey: hola.

Azucena: holaa- dijo nerviosa.

Azucena estaba llena de miedo que empezó a congelar un poco el escritorio, Joey empezó a sentir algo frío en la mano, que cuando vio se asombro que era magia que salía de su mano.

Joey: oye que te pasa, tratas de congelarme.

Azucena: no.

Joey: enserio mira el escritorio.

Azucena: no se que pasa, esto no es normal- dijo tirando hielo asiendo que la profesora lo notara.

Joey: trata de matarme.

Azucena: no, no.

Prof: ya Azucena, que te pasa?.

Azucena: no lo se, esto no es normal.

Prof: segura, mejor vete, antes de que hagas más daño.

Azucena: esta bien- dijo saliendo dejando un rastro de nieve.

Azucena se fue para su casa en su yegua Everest. Dejando un rastro de nieve.

Elsa: hija que haces aquí?.

Azucena: mamá mis poderes, no están bien.

Elsa: por que?

Azucena: se están saliendo de control, esto no es normal.

Jack: calmate,dejame ver- dijo pidiendo la mano.- tienes miedo.

Azucena: miedo de que.

Jack: no se, paso algo.

Azucena: el hijo de Pitch se sentó a mi lado en literatura y…

Elsa: aguarda el hijo de Pitch, estudia ahí.

Azucena: si.

Jack: Pitch, debió decirle a su hijo que te provocara miedo.

Azucena: como.

Elsa: tus poderes se descontrolan por el miedo.

Azucena: eso pasa.

Jack: si, Pitch quiere hacer algo con tus poderes.

Elsa: solo calmate y cuando vas a clases ponte los guantes, eso evitara que se salgan. Ahora ve y descansa.

Azucena asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Elsa: Jack, Pitch quiere algo.

Jack: si, y no dejaré que le haga daño a mi hija. Será mejor que llame a los guardianes.

Elsa: esta bien.

Jack: atención guardianes, tenemos un problema con Pitch.

**_Continuará…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Azucena: que hago, que me pasa- se decía hablando con ella misma en su habitación.

_Mientras con los guardianes..._

Norte: hola Jack, que pasa?

Jack: se acuerdan que les dijo que se trataba de pitch.

Conejo de Pascua: si, volvió, trato de hacer que los niños no nos crean otra vez.

Jack: no se, pero tiene un hijo que bueno…

Hombre arena: que, tiene un hijo.

Jack: si y esta en donde estudia mi hija. Se acuerdan que ella domina bien sus poderes.

Hada dlos dientes: si, ella pronto podrá ser parte del equipo de los guardianes.

Jack: si bueno, tal vez Pitcht trame algo porque ya no puede controlarlos. Tiene miedo.

Norte: si, puede ser. Pitch transmite miedo a los niños, tal vez le transmita algo de miedo a ella, y lo de que sus poderes se descontrolen algunas veces lo transmite el miedo.

Hada dlos dientes: es cierto.

Xx: valla, valla Norte, Jack Frost, el hombre arena,hada de los dientes y el conejo de pascua.

Jack: Pitch,que haces aquí.

Pitch: bueno esque es una reunión de los guardianes, soy parte no.

Jack: no, que quieres.

Pitch: quiero presentarles a mi hijo, Joey.

Jack: que quieres con mi hija.

Pitch: no solo esta mi hijo para esto, también mi hija.

Norte: hija?, no nos la quieres presentar.

Pitch: lo lamento, ella está muy ocupada. Pero verán de lo que somos capaz y de lo que pasa por hacer que los niños no crean en mi.- dijo desapareciendo en las sombras.

Hombre arena: que querrá haber dicho.

Jack: no lo se, pero no es bueno.

_Mientras en la habitación de Azucena…_

Elsa: hola, como estas.

Azucena: bien, uso los guantes por lo que me dijistes.

Elsa: me alegro, vino Mila.

Azucena: esta bien, y papá.

Elsa: el esta en la reunión, aun.

Mila:hola azu, como estas.

Azucena: bien y vos.

Elsa: bueno yo las dejo.-dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Mila: bien, y esos guantes.

Azucena: oh, dice mi mamá que esto evitara que se salgan.

Mila: me alegra, no podrás hacer daño.

Azucena: eso espero.

Mila: oye esto es lo de literatura.

Azucena: gracias, necesitaba distraerme con algo.

Mila: mejor me voy, para que puedas hacer el trabajo.

Azucena: bien, nos vemos mañana.

Mila salio del cuarto, pero también hizo una llamada.

Mila: hola, papá, todo va bien.

Pitch: bien espero que funcione-dijo cortando la llamada.

**_Continuará…_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Al día siguiente…_

Azucena estaba mejor y trataba de no lastimar a nadie.

Elsa: ya te vas azu

Azucena: si, no quiero llegar tarde a Biología. Ese profesor no tolera a los estudiantes que llegan tarde.

Jack: si, pero siempre llegas tarde, verdad?

Azucena: bien, si, pero dijo que si llegaba otra vez tarde me iba dar un castigo mayor.

Elsa: bueno, con eso se te quita la maña, y además ya tienes 18, no puedes seguir con eso.

Jack: y si quieres estar en el equipo de los guardianes debes ser puntual.

Azucena: lo se. Pero me tengo que ir, llegare tarde.

Elsa: corre, nos vemos. Ah y no se te olviden los guantes y no te los quites.

Jack: chao.

Azucena: los quiero. No se me olvidan y no me los quitare.

Elsa y Jack: y nosotros a ti.

Elsa: nunca cambiara.

Jack: eso es cierto.

* * *

_En el camino…_

Mila: hola azu.

Azucena: hola Mila.

Mila: pudiste hacer lo de literatura.

Azucena: si, apuremonos llegaremos tarde a biología, y no queremos un castigo.

Mila: creí que mi peor castigo es escuchar al profe gritarme.

Azucena: yo creí eso.-miro su reloj- apurale faltan 3 minutos.

Mila: esta bien, ya llego.

Mila iba en escondidillas buscando a su hermano Joey.

Joey: hola.

Mila: hay que susto- puso su mano en su pecho.

Joey: como va todo.

Mila: va bien, no sospecha nada.

Joey: eso espero.

Mila: soy su mejor amiga, no creo que desconfie de mi.

Joey: bien eso espero, además no aguanto verte de colores.

Mila: a mi tampoco, pero debemos hacer lo que dice papá.

Joey: bien, nos vemos después hasta luego.

RING…

Mila: hay no otra vez- dijo saliendo corriendo.- Llegue a tiempo.

Azucena: por lo menos no tenemos castigo.

Prof: bien veo que si llegaron a tiempo hoy, pero a la próxima puede haber castigo.

Azucena: no lo creo- dijo susurrando a Mila y hubieron unas pequeñas risas.

_Después de clases…_

Azucena: creí que no terminaría, hoy se hizo más lento el día.

Mila: si es cierto, oye hoy no puedo irme con vos, tengo, emm… un asunto de que ocuparme.

Azucena: bien, nos vemos.

Azucena se fue caminando tranquila para la casa, pero no fue algo tranquila.

Joey: que tal Azucena.

Azucena: Joey.

Joey: parece que ya sabes de quien soy hijo.

Azucena: si, pero no permitire que me des más miedo.

Joey: oh, no estoy solo yo, también esta mi hermana.

Azucena: hermana?

Joey: no sabes mucho.

Azucena sin más que hacer salio corriendo.

Mila se le acerco a Joey algo frustada.

Mila: la asustaste.

Joey: si, pero tranquila.

Mila: le dijiste que tienes una hermana verdad?.

Joey: si pero no sabrá que eres tu.

Mila: tienes razón.

* * *

Azucena: oye papá, tu sabes cuantos hijos tiene Pitch.

Jack: si, tiene 2, por?.

Azucena: verás, hoy me encontre a Joey y bueno… me dijo que tiene una hermana.

Jack: bueno eso es cierto.

Azucena: pero, sabes quien es?.

Jack: no, pero no bajes la guardia.

Azucena: esta bien.

Después eso Azucena se fue para su cuarto algo pensativa, dejando a Jack así también.

Elsa: pasa algo cariño.

Jack: esque aun no sabemos quien es la hija de Pitch.

Elsa: si, pero quien sabe.

Ambos pensaban pero alguien llego a visitarlos.

Pitch: hola amigos.

Elsa y Jack: Pitch.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_Holi, tengo una mala noticia, bueno esque la otra semana inicio examenes y son 2 semanas de examenes y no podre actualizar como hasta el 15 de mayo(si es mucho tiempo) pero debo ponerle. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, Saludos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack: que quieres Pitch.

Pitch: hey no puedo saludar- dijo bajando del techo.

Jack: que quieres.

Pitch: saben, la chica que su hija le tiene más confianza puede ser parte del enemigo.

Elsa: que quieres decir.

Pitch: solo, pienselo.- dijo desapareciendo en las tinieblas.

Jack: espero que no sea nada malo, pero no hay que dejarla de vista.

Elsa: no es eso, Azucena tiene pocas amigas, alguna de ellas podría saber algo. Pero tiene una de mucha confianza.

Jack: no crees que sea Mila, verdad!?

Elsa: no lo se.

Jack: será mejor descansar, mañana investigaremos un poco, si.

Elsa: esta bien- ambos se fueron acostar a dormir.

* * *

Azucena seguía pensando en los acontencimientos del día, encontrarse con el hijo de Pitch le ponía los pelos de punta. Una hermana? Es algo extraño.

Azucena: quisiera saber lo que pasa, por que a mi.

De tanto pensar y pensar se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, se desperto con los rayos de sol, era viernes un hermoso viernes, pero parece que no escucho la alarma…

Azucena: QUE!?, las 6:20am, llegare tarde.- dijo en carreras, ya que entraba a las 7am.

Azucena se baño, se vistio y bajo en carreras.

Elsa: hola Azu… oye porque la prisa.

Azucena: me agarro tarde, y la profe Mariela se enoja si llego tarde.

Jack: ten, come por lo menos una manzana.

Azucena: esta bien.

Elsa: tranquila llegaras a tiempo, sabes cabalgar.

Azucena: si, los veo.

Jack: corre.

Azucena: eso hago.- salio disparada al establo por su yegua.

* * *

Prof. Mariela: bien chicos voy a pasar lista.

Azucena: ya llegue profe, lamento la tardanza.

Prof. Mariela: bien, pero para la proxima va castigo.

Azucena: esta bien- dijo sentandose en su lugar.

Mila: okey, que te paso.

Azucena: me dormí, no escuche la alarma, me levante a las 6:20am

Mila: guao amiga, no se como llegaste a tiempo.

Pasaron las horas hasta el almuerzo.

Azucena: guao no puedo creer que allá pasado tan rápido, ahora solo faltan Frances y Civica.

Mila: si, hiciste la tarea.

Azucena: si, la profe Mara dejo una gran tarea.

Mila: si, oye no dejes que Joey te de miedo.

Azucena: tratare, dijo que tenía una hermana.

Mila: si, es su gemela, son algo iguales en su personalidad.

Azucena: como lo sabes?

Mila: oye es algo que se.

Azucena: okey- dijo algo pensativa.

Azucena empezaba a sospechar, Mila sabía algunas cosas, pero temía algo.

* * *

Elsa: crees que con el registro aparezca quien es su hija.

Jack: si, todas las familias tienen uno, además el hospital también tiene uno.

Elsa: espero que funcione.

Ambos seguían buscando en el registro, tenían que encontrar algo de los hijos de Pitch.

Elsa: encontre algo

Jack: es lo del hijo de Pitch, Joey.

Elsa: dice que tiene una hermana gemela que se llama Milindra.

Jack: es un poco diferente, pero nunca dejará ser quien es.

Elsa: umm, ese nombre me parece familiar.

Jack: que dices!?.

Elsa: se me parece a Mila, ese no es un diminutivo verdad.

Jack: oye tienes razón Milindra, Mila crees eso.

Elsa: mira esto la fecha de nacimiento es la misma al de Mila.

Jack: no puede ser, Mila es la hija de Pitch.

Elsa: debemos advertirle a Azu.

Jack: vamos.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_Hola, disculpen la tardanza esque apesar de los examenes me dejan tareas y trabajos y como son mis profes, tareas por doquier, tardare en actualizar pero espero que me comprendan, espero que les haya gustado, Saludos._**


	6. Traición y huida

Ambos trataban de abrir pero la puerta se había trabado... o alguien la trabo.

Elsa: no abre.

Jack: que?.

Jack trataba y trataba pero no podía.

Pitch: hay no que terrible situación, ninguno podrá avisarle a su hija de tal acontecimiento- dijo despareciendo.

Jack: Pitch debio trabar la puerta para no poder salir.

Elsa: y ahora que hacemos.

Jack: puedes decirle a Anna que nos ayude.

Elsa: creo, espero que conteste…

* * *

Azucena salía de clases con Mila ambas fueron a pasear un rato, pero Mila la llevo a un lugar solitario.

Azucena: Mila, que es este lugar?

Mila: es un lugar donde serás testigo que el mundo entrará en miedo.

Azucena: de que hablas?

Mila: mira quienes estan aquí- dijo mostrando a Pitch y Joey.

Azucena: que hacen ellos aquí, como los conoces.

Mila: porque- dijo transformandose a blanco y negro- yo soy hija de Pitch y hermana gemela de Joey Milindra.

Azucena: tu, mi mejor amiga me traicionaste.

Mila: así son las cosas.

Pitch: tu miedo congela, se que lo tienes y se saldrá de ti.

Azucena empezo a soltar hielo debajo de sus pies, de tanto miedo salio corriendo de ahí sin ver atrás, es un gran rastro de nieve que dejaba.

* * *

Elsa: gracias Anna, Kristoff.

Anna: no hay de que.

Jack: debemos ir por Azucena ahora.

Kristoff: oigan afuera hace frio.

Elsa y Jack: que?

Ambos salieron afuera para ver el ambiente y tenían razón, empezaba a hacer mucho frío, el viento era demaciado frio.

Elsa: o no.

Jack: parece que ya le tiraron la noticia.

Anna: que, que pasa?

Elsa: Mila, la mejor amiga de Azucena es hija de Pitch.

Anna: eso no es cierto.

Jack: pero lo es.

Elsa: vamos, debe estar en casa.

Anna: iremos por Olaf, para que nos ayude.

Elsa: bien, vamos Jack.

* * *

*Esto no es cierto, calmate todo va estar bien, no voy a congelar el mundo* trataba de calmarse Azucena, pero cada vez tenía más frío.

Hada de los dientes: Azu, querida estas ahí.

Azucena: vete, antes de que haga daño.

Hada de los dientes: por favor dejame pasar- dijo tratando de abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrio, vio el cuarto con varios pedazos de hielo por doquier.

Azucena: sal.

Hada de los dientes: cariño, esta no eres tu, solo calmate ya verás

Elsa: Azu- dijo Elsa entrando con Jack al cuarto- o no.

Azucena: mamá, papá no se acerquen- dijo moviendo sus manos pero salio algo de magia de sus manos.- soy un peligro para el mundo.

Jack: cariño no eres así.

Elsa: cierto, no tengas miedo, me paso lo mismo y al final nada salio bien.

Pitch: dejenla ella sabrá lo que hace.

Jack: que insinuas que haga.

Pitch: vete Azucena, se libre, ve a un lugar solitario y ahí no le harás daño a nadie.

Elsa: Azu no lo hagas, creeme yo hice eso antes y no salió bien, congele todo Arendelle por huir,casi mato a tu tía por eso.

Pitch: escoje, te quedarás aquí haciendo daño, o irte, y no hacerle daño a nadie.

Azucena: perdonemen- dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos y salio corriendo de ahí.

Sus padres fueron detrás de ella, cuando iba saliendo, se topo a Anna, Kristoff y a Olaf.

Olaf: oye, oye, oye te vas sin saludar.

Anna: Azucena.

En eso iban llegando Jack y Elsa.

Kristoff: que le paso.

Elsa: Pitch la alejo, la mandará a vivir a un lugar solitario para que así expulse todo.

Olaf: y eso es malo?

Elsa: lo que hice estuvo mal, y no quiero que cometa el mismo error.

Hada de los dientes: Jack, Norte nos necesita.

Jack: bien, traten de ver si hay pistas de ella.

Elsa: la buscaremos- dijo dandole un beso en los labios a Jack.

En eso el Hada de los dientes y Jack se fueron.

Elsa: vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Cuando se fueron, Pitch seguía colgado en el techo había escuchado todo y sonrió maleficamente…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_Hola!, disculpen que por un mes y 8 días no he actualizado, entre rápidamente a examenes, ahorita estoy en vacaciones así que tendré tiempo para actualizar. También que ha este fic le quedan como 3 capitulos. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos C:_**


	7. Final y Epílogo

_Con los guardianes... _bueno, es raro ver nevar tan pronto, Jack ¿Acaso se te paso la mano?

Jack: bueno ese no fui yo, fue Azucena, Pitch la asusto, huyo Elsa, Anna, Kristoff y Olaf la buscan.

Hada de los dientes: es cierto, debemos buscarla nosotros también.

Norte: muy bien. Conejo de Pascua tu ve bajo tierra.. nck: ¿como que bajo tierra?

Conejo de Pascua: nunca se sabe- dijo abriendo un oyo para irse.

Norte: Sandman tu vendrás conmigo y hada, veremos por el cielo.

Hada de los dientes: andando.

Norte: Jack, tu ve junto a tu esposa y busquelan por la montaña.

Jack: bien.

* * *

Azucena corrió bastante rápido para que no la siguieran, había ido a una montaña bien fría, con la nieve en su lado. Tan solitaria, tanta soledad, su vida era un peligro para la de los demás. Huir era lo único que deseaba…

Pitch : huir, huir eso es lo que deseas.

Azucena: para que los demás esten a salvo, si. No quiero que nadie me detenga, ni mis propios padres.

Mila: no lo lograrán, pero si eso quiere tu corazón frío. Mejor.

Joey: nos ayudarás al que mundo tenga miedo.

Los tres la rodeaban dejandola sin escapatoria.

Pitch: que dices, te unes a nuestro lado?

Azucena no respondió, solo salió corriendo. Odiaba que esto le pasará a ella.

"Ojalá nunca hubiera pasado esto" pensaba.

Solo pensaba huir…

* * *

Elsa: crees que esta por aquí.

Jack: si.

Elsa: Jack… que pasa si no la covencemos?, si quiere vivir lejos… sin nadie, solo para que crea que no le hace daño a nadie.

Jack: tranquila, se que hicimos mal al no contarle que tal vez pasaría. Ella es una joven valiente y estará bien.

Elsa: lo se, solo hice mal al no decirle, lo que paso, que por el estuve a punto de matarme.

Jack: en ese momento te conocí.

Elsa: si- dijo limpiandose las lágrimas de sus ojos- ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

Jack: y se que nuestra hija fue uno de los mejores momentos de nuestra vida.

Elsa: debemos ir por ella.

Jack: vamos.

Norte: creo que la encontre, va por el lado de los pinos, es muy raro ver árboles por ahí.

Jack: vamos, debemos detenerla.

Jack y Elsa bajaron por donde se encontraba Azucena, se encontraba sola, entre los árboles, tratando de esconderse.

Elsa: Azu, sal de ahí.

Azucena: vete, no quiero hacerte daño.

Jack: con eso no arreglaras nada.

Pitch: cierto, el mundo esta en frio, gracias a ti.

Azucena: alejate.

Jack: esto pasa por tu culpa Pitch.

Pitch: ah, las pesadillas, no se me olvida lo que paso aquella vez, todo el mundo lleno de miedo.

Elsa: alejate de mi hija.

Pitch: Joey, Milindra atrapenla.

Azucena: jamás lo harán.- dijo para lanzar pedazos de hielo por doquier.

Joey: vuelve aquí.

Milindra: azu, no te escondas te conozco bien- dijo buscandola.

Jack: no puedes hacerle esto- dijo peliando con Pitch.

Pitch: tu hija es una presa fácil.

Elsa: no dejaré que le hagas más daño de lo que has hecho- le dice lanzando hielo en la cara de Pitch.

Jack: dejenla en paz.

* * *

Anna: Azucena, azu...- dijo buscandola por un lado de la montaña.

Azucena: tía por favor alejate, soy un peligro.

Anna: tu madre creyó eso, pero era ella la que se hacia más daño.

Olaf: y nada termino bien con eso.

Anna: por favor dejanos ayudarte.

Azucena lo penso un poco…

* * *

Mientras con Jack y Elsa, Pitch se había vuelto bueno en esto.

Pitch: el miedo reinará, por siempre.

Azucena: no creo que sea así- dijo atacandolo.

Jack se paro y agarro su bastón y ayudo a su hija a convatirlo. Pero Joey y Milindra se le tiraron encima a Azucena.

Joey: no escaparas.

Azucena: eso crees- dijo lanzandolos con hielo.

Jack: rindete Pitch.

Azucena: ya no te tengo miedo.

Pitch: no te creo.

Azucena: el miedo es una razón que todos pasamos, todos tenemos un miedo, pero podemos vencerlos, te deje de tenerlo hacia a ti.

Pitch solo desapareció.

Elsa y Jack: azu- dijeron para abrazar a su hija.

Azucena: mamá, papá- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Elsa: pero como?

Azucena: mi tía.

Anna: ah, se parece a ti, no se me olvida lo que paso contigo y ahora, parece que tu hija tuvo mucho contigo.

Jack: vamos a casa.

* * *

**_Epílogo._**

_Unos dos meses después…_

Norte: Azucena, nos alegra que desde ahora y para siempre estarás como guardiana.

Azucena: gracias.

Jack: el hombre de la luna sabe.

Azucena: si.

Elsa: estoy orgullosa de ti.- dijo abrazando a su hija.

Azucena: gracias mamá, te quiero.

Elsa: y yo a ti.

Jack: yo también lo estoy- dijo abrazandolas- eres mi niña.

Azucena: gracias, yo los quiero mucho y, lamento lo que pasó.

Elsa: no te preocupes, se que nunca pensaste que pasaría.

Jack: nosotros tampoco.

Azucena: tal vez el **Frío es parte del miedo…**

_"Recuerda: cuando el Hombre de la Luna te dice algo, debes creer" Jack Frost…_

_**Fin…**_

* * *

_**Hola, bueno aquí termina esta historia, dije que le faltaría unos capitulos, pero no puedo atrasarme más, gracias por leer, por darle favoritos, Saludos.**_


End file.
